luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
Propeller Knight
''"Well, that's stupid." - Propeller Knight, The Stupid Misadventures of King K Rool: Wrath of the Woomy'' Propeller Knight is a cocky french knight who had first appeared in: The Stupid Misadventures of King K Rool: Wrath of the Woomy. He is often considered to be the strongest of the Order of No Quarter. He acts either carefree, or as an arrogant jerk towards others. Often though, Propeller Knight will assist other characters… For a price! Appearance Propeller Knight wears a green uniform with orange shoulder cuffs. He also wears his Helli-Helmet on top of his head, which is used to blow away his opponents. Attached to it is his orange helmet. He also wears black gloves, pants and shoes. Often, Propeller Knight wields his rapier in battle. Episode Appearances "The Stupid Misadventures of King K Rool: Wrath of the Woomy": Propeller Knight's first appearance is in this episode. This episode features Propeller Knight as the antihero, serving King K Rool and Shovel Knight temporarily, whilst calling them "stupid," swearing at them, etc. He is first found near a creek, flying above the land, where he questions if Shovel Knight is still bothering with Super Smash Bros. It is not until King K Rool throws a shovel at Propeller Knight when he joins the team. He proves himself to be quite strong in the battle against Woomy, and even has his own airship, The S.S. IHaveAPropellerOnMyHead. ''At the end of the episode, Propeller Knight and his Hover Meanie companion fly off into the "sunset," whilst carrying Woomy to their airship. In Total Stuffed Fluffed Island Season 3, He was given a shot to join the game and had a battle with Aviator but he gave it up because he wouldn't harm Pretty Bomber because he doesn't fight girls. But he shows up again and helps Mew and Mewtwo Battle King Dedede. He also made an appearance in Plants vs. Zombies Plush episode ''Ed's Energetic Attack when he, Treasure Knight, and Tinker Knight assisted the plants in defeating Ed. He was the second most successful with their crossbow, after Treasure Knight. Propeller Knight made an appearance in My Lethal Deadly Valentine. ''He was seen being taken by The Enchantress for Valentine's Day. What she did with Propeller Knight is unknown, though he seemed to enjoy it. Quotes ''"Merci..." "FUKA YOU!!" "Ah, patience my dear friend, it all takes time in ze end." "HONH HONH HONH~" "Get back here you coward!" "Honh honh honh, mon cheri, I have von!" "Sacre Bleu!" " Behold my airship the ss i have a porpeller on my head Trivia * Despite working with the Enchantress, his role with the group in the shows is unknown. * Propeller Knight is the sixth member of the Order of No Quarter to appear in the show, behind Tinker Knight, Plague Knight, Mole Knight, King Knight, and Specter Knight. * Whenever he mentions how something is stupid, his voice changes from a french accent to a more bratty sounding voice. * Propeller Knight was the hardest boss for LuigiFan in Shovel Knight, when playing as Plague Knight. Category:Shovel Knight Characters Category:Shovel Knight Category:Neutral Category:Order of No Quarter Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Minions Category:Friend of the Hero Category:French Characters Category:Villains Category:Antiheroes Category:The Misadventures of King K Rool Category:Knights Category:Indie Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Potential Contestants Category:Minor Characters Category:Air Elementals